Zoey: Family Full Circle
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: When Mike Logan gets a call saying his former partner, Carolyn Barek, is going to labor and no one is there with her. He agrees to sit with her through the labor, to support her. Little does he know, Zoey will soon capture his heart.


Always There For You

Spoilers: none but "The Good"

May 2006

Mike Logan helpped Carolyn Barek carry her stuff down to her car, she was leaving for Cold Case. As they reached her car, Mike placed the box he had in his hand in her trunk.

"Listen, I just..." 

"Caro...no need, I know Major Case was getting to you. Just know if you need anything, even if it's to beat up a boyfriend, call me. We're partners, always will be."

"Mike," she hugged him and he held her, he wasn't the hug type but she was different. "Thank you for everything."

"You gave me a chance when no one else did, that means alot to me."

She turned to leave but he placed a hand on her arm.

"It had both of our badge numbers on it. Makes me feel better that you have something of me there to protect you."

He handed her a medal and Carolyn smiled, looking at him.

August 6, 2008

Mike recieved a call on his phone, he answered it to find an old voice on the phone.

"Whoa, Caro slow down. What's going on...are you alright? Alright, I'll be right there."

He hung up and grabbed his coat, Megan came in at that point.

"I have the autopsy report."

"Wheeler I have to go, I need you to run the case. Have Eames or Goren help you, I really have to go."

"I'll go with you," She grabbed her coat and ran to catch up with Mike. "Where are we going?"

"Bellevue."

BELLEVUE HOSPITAL, MATURNITY FLOOR

Mike and Megan went to the desk, a nurse looked at them.

"Carolyn Barek," Megan looked at Mike, she had heard about his 'favorite' partner.

"Room three sixteen, who are you?" 

"Her partner, is she alright?"

"She's giving birth, as well as she can be."

"Whoa...birth?"

"It is the maturnity floor sir."

ROOM 316

A knock made Carolyn turn her head to the door, she saw Mike and gave a slight smile.

"Caro...what...where is your family."

She shook her head and Mike saw a few tears, she sat up and Mike went over.

"My ex came back from a six month tour and found me pregnant, he left. My parents are traditional, I was pregnant before marriage, they disowned me. I was hoping you'd stay and be here with me through the birth. I don't have anyone and my partner said he'd go to hell first."

Mike nodded and took her hand, "yeah, I told you to call if you needed anything, this does qualify as something."

"Introduce me to your friend."

"Sorry, this is my partner Megan Wheeler, Wheeler this is my former partner Carolyn Barek. Forgetting my manners."

"Sorry Logan but you barely have manners."

"You should have seen him before I was his partner, he had zero. I taught him manners and how to be patient and have many views."

"I should tell Ross what's going on, I'm sure he'll let you go."

NINE HOURS LATER

"Ahh shit!"

Carolyn was having contractions closer and closer together, Mike just sat there holding her hand.

"Profanity doesn't suit you Caro, I have no idea what you're going through but it much be very painful if you are swearing."

"Painful? Remember getting shot that one time, times it by a hundred."

"Ouch, alright. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, just sitting there helps. I'm just glad you're willing to be here with me. I thought no one would be able to be with me. Thank you Mike."

"No problem Caro," he wiped the sweat from her brow with a near by wash cloth. Even though she wasn't pushing yet, she was hot and sweating.

"I heard about the smack down with the fire department last year. I was planning on going to down to give you a peace of my mind but my captain put me to work. When I remembered next, it was a week later. I figured you didn't need that."

"Truth be told, I just spoke, they threw the first punch. After the second, I just jumped in. I bet you could have taken out all those men. Wheeler's too tiny, maybe taller but tiny."

Carolyn smiled but soon her smile turned into a face of pain, she was having another contraction. Mike held her hand and wiped her hair back, he had never heard her swear so much. When they were partners, he heard one or two curse words the whole year as partners. In the past nine hours, she had said a total, by his count, thirty-nine, now forty. It was funny is a way, that she had changed so much in the face of pain. After the contraction, Mike placed a hand on her pregnant stomach, it seemed so real when he did.

"It's a girl, I want to name her something Polish but I don't know any names. We've been using biblical or American names for two generations."

"I'll go see if the nurses have a baby book."

Mike left and Carolyn smiled, placing a hand on her stomach.

"That's your godfather, he maybe a little cocky and strange but he's caring and loving and gentle."

Mike came back in the room with a book, she smiled again.

"I've marked the Polish girl section for you." Handing her the book, Carolyn looked at him.

"I'll let you pick her middle name, Mike I've picked you as her godfather."

"Thanks."

TWO HOURS LATER

"Alright Carolyn...push, that's it."

The doctor was trying to deliver the baby, Mike was holding Carolyn's hand. It was red from her squeezing it too hard.

"Come on Caro, you're the strongest person I know. You can do this."

She pushed and pushed and finally ten minutes later a cry made the room smile. The doctor laid the screaming baby on Carolyn's chest. Mike had heard that a newborn baby were ugly due to the blood and fluid covering them straight from the womb. He thought this baby was beautiful, beautiful just like her mother.

"Dad," Mike looked at the doctor and shook his head. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Mike looked at Carolyn and she nodded, Mike took the scissors and cut the cord. He gently kissed Carolyn's head and looked at the baby.

"Welcome into the world Zocha McKayla Barek."

"Thank you Mike, you've done alot for me, just being here with me."

"Partners remember."

NEXT DAY

Deakins knocked on the door and Carolyn waved him in, she smiled.

"I heard one of my detectives had a baby, how are you?"

"Doing great, my parents didn't come, my partner didn't and the baby's father didn't either."

"You went through it alone?"

"No, I called Mike and he came. He sat there for eleven hours holding my hand and then coached me through the pushing. He's looking at Zocha right now?"

"Zocha, what is that?"

"Polish, Mike got to choose her middle name. I let him, he gave her his name but in another form. McKayla is a form of Michael."

"He is a great man Carolyn, sitting with you through labor is a sign."

"See, she's right there." Mike came in with Zocha, Deakins smiled at Mike as he held the baby.

Handing Zocha to her mother, Mike looked at Deakins.

"Hey Cap., what brings you here?"

"I heard one of my detectives had a baby, I decided to come give my congrats. We'll leave so you can feed her."

"No, I'm not breast feeding her."

"Mike, I'm very proud of you that you'd stay here with her for a the whole time and help her though the labor."

Mike looked at Carolyn as she held her daughter, he nodded at Deakins.

"Caro, I need to go see Ross, will you be alright?" 

"I will be, so will Zocha."

Mike bent down and placed a kiss on Carolyn's head, he looked at Zocha and placed a finger on her head. The baby got his finger in her tiny hand somehow and when Mike let go, she began to cry.

"Shh, he'll be back." Carolyn gently rocked her daughter but Zocha wouldn't stop.

Mike gently took Zocha and Carolyn smiled, he rocked the baby. She quieted and soon fell asleep. Once she was asleep, he gave Carolyn her daughter back.

MAJOR CASE

Ross was in his office when Mike knocked, he looked up.

"Is your former partner doing okay?"

"Yeah, Zocha McKayla Barek was born at five fifty-seven in the morning. Six pounds, two ounce, green eyes and brunette hair."

"Are you taking paternity leave?"

"Whoa Cap., this isn't my kid."

"Mike, Wheeler told me no one was there for her but you were. She's going to need help the first two or three weeks. She's a single mom who has to work, I'm just saying that if you take a week or two, it might help her. I can schedule it as either paternity leave or leave. She needs you."

"Schedule it was leave, Cap., thanks. She's the one person I trust with my life, I'm still on that border line with Wheeler but Barek, I trust her."

THREE MONTHS LATER

Mike found Carolyn asleep when he went to knock on her door, he had come over to check on her and Zocha. He called her Zoey, he loved watching her when Carolyn needed him to. Mike saw Zoey in her mother's bed. The three month old was looking around the room, quiet as she did. Going over, Mike sat down on the bed, taking Zoey. He laid her down and looked at the three month old, she smiled and moved her arms.

"Hey, Mommy's asleep finally. We have to be quiet, we can do that can't we?"

He found the toy that was on the bed, Mike placed it on her stomach. Although unable to grasp it yet, Zoey would try to get it.

"It's a cat, let's see. A cat goes meow, meow."

She smiled and Mike picked her up, holding her gently.

"You and Mommy are my girls, how about that. You two are my girls, always will be."

Carolyn woke up right before he said that, she watched the two. She knew Mike loved Zoey, he at times would forget she wasn't his. He once said that he didn't do kids or babies, had no idea what to do with them. Once Zoey came into the world, he instantly clicked into parent mode. He knew how to hold her, feed her, change her. It was if he was a natural and all he needed was the child he was meant to take care of to bring it out of him. He always said yes if she needed him to take Zoey, whether he was working or not. Ross was understanding, her captain had nearly fired her twice, for just being a mother. Mike wasn't even the father and Ross understood, giving him time to watch Zoey if needed.

"Mommy was the one partner I kept in touch with. She's tough and beautiful isn't she, just like you."

He turned at a hand when he felt a hand on his back, he found Carolyn smiling at him.

"She's awake, see Zoey." He pointed and Zoey saw Carolyn.

"Come down here."

Mike laid down and gently put Zoey between them, Carolyn smiled at him.

"You're a great father Mike, never doubt that."

"I'm not her father Caro..."

"You are in some ways, you're always there when she needs you. When I need you to take care of her, you always are. Mike...I need someone to be there for me. I want you to be there."

"Caro?"

"I didn't leave Major Case because it was wearing me out. I left because I was too close to you. I did what I shouldn't have."

"What?"

"I fell in love with my partner. I love you Mike, I called you because I needed you but also I wanted you see what your future could be."

Mike sat up and shook his head, he wasn't the type to settle down. Sure he cared for them both, alot but he wasn't one to settle down.

"I can't Carolyn, I can't."

He left and Carolyn looked at her daughter, she began to cry. As if knowing something was wrong, Zoey began to cry as well.

"Shh, he'll be back, he always comes back."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Mike sat at the bar near his apartment, he looked up when he saw Deakins. He sat down beside Mike and looked at him.

"What are you doing here? How's Carolyn and little Zocha?"

"It's been two weeks since I've seen them."

"I got a call from her asking if Angie and I could take Zocha for a few hours. I was wondering why you weren't doing it."

"She's asking me to be Zoey's father, I can't do that."

"What did she say?"

"She left Major Case because she fell in love with me, I don't settle down Cap., I don't do that."

"Why, what's wrong with settling down?"

"I can't do that, if something happens, I could cheat on Carolyn, I could get shot. Leave her with Zoey alone. I can't begin a life only to have it taken away. Give Zoey a father just to have him taken away."

"Listen Mike, you've been there since Zocha's day in this world. Helpped Carolyn do a hard task. I think that shows that you love her. Eleven hours with her, waiting to bring a child into this world. I saw you at the hospital, now get off your ass and go see your family. Your daughter needs you as does Carolyn."

Deakins left and Mike looked at his whiskey. He paid the cost and went to his car, he knew Deakins was right. He had taken the place of father in Zoey's life. Carolyn had seen that and hadn't tried to back him out but instead she had pulled him in. He thought of Zoey as his daughter at times. He hadn't seen her in two weeks and it hurt when he went home to see the crib he had in his apartment. It was almost Christmas and he planned on spending Christmas with his family.

CAROLYN'S BROWNSTONE

He went in to find Carolyn putting up the Christmas tree, Zoey was in her playpen asleep.

"I'm sorry."

Carolyn turned to see Mike and stopped with the tree, she crossed her arms and Mike chuckled.

"You look beautiful when you're angry, do me a favor and let me come home."

"You're not welcome here."

Mike nodded and walked over to her, he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I guess running away was better then facing the fact I love you and Zoey."

"Why would you run from us?" 

"I don't want to hurt you both, if something happens on the job...I'd leave Zoey without a father and you without a husband."

"Husband?"

She looked at him and he nodded, placing a kiss on her head.

"I love you too Caro, can I come home. I want to see my daughter."

CHRISTMAS DAY

Mike woke to a hand on his face. Opening his eyes, he found Zoey on his chest, Carolyn beside them, watching Zoey carefully.

"Hi you." Mike took Zoey and lifted her in the air, she smiled.

"Say Merry Chrismtas Daddy."

Zoey looked at them both, Mike and Carolyn had become Mommy and Daddy.

"Is it Chrismas Morning already, what does that mean?"

Carolyn took Zoey and Mike looked at her, she was fresh out of bed. Mike moved his finger and she bent down. Kissing her gently, Mike smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi."

TWO YEARS LATER

Mike sat doing paperwork when his phone went off, he picked it up. 

"Whoa, Caro slow down. What's going on...are you alright? Alright, I'll be right there."

Fifteen hours later their second child entered the world, Dobry Joseph Logan was ten pounds and two ounces. Mom's eyes and Dad's hair. Two year old Zocha McKayla Logan held her brother with the help of her parents.

The birth of Zocha 'Zoey' McKayla Logan gave birth to a family


End file.
